


屁眼交易|Deal with the Devil

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demon!Kylo, F/M, Hux sells himself to the demon to win the election, M/M, Presidential Election, magical modern AU, presidential candidate!Hux
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey，一个成天操心交学费和房租的无辜小姑娘，莫名其妙地被卷进了政客和恶魔肮脏的屁眼交易。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 就是那个总统候选人Hux跟恶魔Kylo签订契约，拿下一个选区给干一次的脑洞，我觉得对恶魔不公平，应该每晚都能想来就来，多多交流感情，交流选情。

1  
Rey皱着眉头，对着脸上长着肉瘤的中年男人说了声“谢谢”。她可以确信面包袋子里面短斤少两了，但是和他争辩毫无用处。他不会补上短缺的份额，也不会在一顿吵架之后允许她下次走进店里。她攥紧纸袋的封口，揣进背包，转身走了出去，把玻璃门摔在了背后，上面的“欢迎光临”丑陋花环被甩得前后摇晃了一会儿。  
这个钟点的这个街区，对于瘦弱的年轻女人来说风险太大。Rey的书包里还揣着傍晚在IT修理店里收到的那只撞坏的笔记本电脑，有人把它从高处摔了下来，磕坏了电源接口，鲜艳的涂层也磨出了几道划痕。老板限她明天来上班之前把它修好，洗掉内存当二手卖掉，超过可修范围，就把能用的部件拆开卖。按照工作合约，她能收到额外的二十美刀。每块钱对她来说都至关重要，春假结束之前她得集齐书本费。还有租金和水电费。  
离开福利院之后她就得为自己的生活买单了。她选择去读书，熬过两年之后，她也许可以找个薪水高点的工作，而不是同时打着三件临时工。除了自己，没有什么人可以支持她。如果有可能，她也不想一个人走夜路。  
离开大道，转向走进一条小巷，她从口袋里抽出手电，照亮前方的路。仅靠路旁建筑的窗口里露出的一点灯光，不够驱赶夜晚九点的昏黑。手从夹克口袋里伸出来，寒风吸走了皮肤上的热度，她需要时不时换一下手，把冻僵的那只送回口袋里暖一会儿。夜幕降临之后，刚到的春天就会失踪。她想起下午去二手市场给店里采购配件时的经历。  
她看到那台躺在摊子上的笔记本，感觉很奇怪，首先，它的颜色在一堆沾着灰尘的垃圾中显得十分醒目。其次，这个型号她没见识过，像是经过了自行的改装。这没什么稀奇的，她也改装过几个主机。奇怪的是撬开后盖，换掉电源接口，充上电之后，系统自带的AI不给她通过开机界面。她检查了一下，内存没有受损，带回去瞧瞧也无妨，把里面的内容拷出来，总比直接格式化明智。  
她又开思考春假之后的学期，她可以跟车行老板打好招呼，把时间换到晚上，这样下午就能多修一门专业的课程。课程费没有那么贵，她可以担负，有时候她也能接到给游戏公司调bug的活。但是车行离家路程更远，晚间公交很难打到。她还在犹豫，改IT修理店的打工时间更好，她还可以把做不完的活带回家处理，但是老板有点难说话。  
突然间，Rey停下了脚步，拧开口袋里的另一个开关，利索地反手对着背后捅了过去。  
“啊！”背后传来了叫痛的声音。“你……”  
电击棒还因为刚才那一下的电击微微打颤——也许打颤的是她的手。接着她把手电筒拧到了最大档位，对着跟踪者的眼睛照了过去。  
强光惹得那个人嗷嗷大叫，抬起手臂，用手背遮着自己的眼睛后退。Rey乘机一步上前，一脚踢到了那人的下体。  
面前的男人里面跪倒了地上，举起一只手，“等等，等等！”  
但是Rey的第二脚已经挨到了他的下巴。她看清了，这是个黑人青年，他可能在身上藏有枪支。她必须把他敲昏，及时跑掉。幸好他没有同伙。  
她经历过的抢劫多了，在第五回之后，她已经学会了怎么还手，如何在没有还手能力的情况下交出现金，安全脱身。像面前这位这样独身打劫，还透着生涩的，她一人就能摆平。但是在那人抬起头来之后，她不禁愣了一下。  
他捂住脸巴子，另一之手还捂着被踢过的裤裆，哭丧着脸，“我不是来打劫的！”  
“那你想干什么？”即使理智告诉她，和打劫嫌疑犯搭话不明智，她还是问了下去，“跟踪我？”  
“不是这样！”他想站起来，却看到了Rey对着他的脸举起来的电棒，只能重新乖乖地跪了回去，“是因为你的电脑。”  
“我的电脑？”Rey回头看了一下自己的背包，拉链不知什么时候开了，露出了里面橙色的壳子。“我的电脑和你有什么关系？”  
“这……这不是你的电脑。”他吞了口唾沫，艰难地说。  
“嗯，是我正在修的电脑。”她有点困惑，显然面前的黑人青年了解这台电脑的来历，“你知道它是谁的？”  
“我知道，它是Poe Dameron的，”他回答，“而且我知道它的密码。你不能强行破解，不然它会自动销毁数据。”  
Rey没有放松警惕，在他站起来的时候依然用电棒对着他。“你又是谁？”  
“我叫……我叫Finn，”他站起来之后不比她高多少，“我可以帮助你。”  
“我需要什么帮助？”  
“那台电脑，里面有重要的政府机密，你不会想知道的。把它给我，你就安全了。”  
“安全？”  
“你知道的，有一些人想得到它，会找到你。他们可不像我。”接着他咧开嘴笑了，两排牙在黑夜里闪闪发亮。很奇怪，他的口音不属于当地黑人区，像是在白人区长大的。这意味着他参与街头犯罪的几率会小很多。终于，Rey垂下了电棒，但是在Finn试图靠近的时候又立即举了起来。  
“保持距离。”她说，“既然是政府机密，为何我应该交给你？”  
“听着，小姑娘，”他说，“我是给秩序党打下手的。这台电脑里面的东西对选举有至关重要的影响，你不需要知道详情，但是一旦知道，就会被卷进各种各样的麻烦里。你不想远离麻烦吗？”  
“如果它那么重要，为什么会被丢进垃圾堆，被二手市场，我是说，IT修理店收到？跟选举有关，你们不该把它保管得更好吗？”  
Finn挠起了自己的后脑勺，“呃，这真的很难解释……是这样的，一名特工溜进了秩序党的办公室，窃取了机密。但是我们逮捕他之后，却没有搜查出什么东西，调查了录像才发现他把一台笔记本电脑丢下了通风管道。”  
“你怎么知道是这一台？”  
“拜托了，我跟着线索追了一天，几乎百分之百可以确定就是这台了。”他几乎在哀求了，“你开过了，是吗？它的安保系统很不一般吧？”  
“这倒是。”Rey抱着背包，有些犹豫，“但是我应该把它修好，明天交给老板，如果不能交给他，我是要被扣工资的。”  
Finn在自己的口袋里掏了掏，摸出一只钱夹，“要不我给你点补偿？”  
“不行！”她大声拒绝，“他会以为我偷偷把它卖了，然后把我开除掉！”  
“唉……还有这种事。那也行，我把数据拷下来，电脑归你，行了吧。”Finn无奈极了，但是他顺着Rey的意思动着脑筋，“找间饮料店坐下来，半个小时就行。”  
最后的“饮料店”实际是一间热气腾腾的拉面店。在开始办公前，Finn还是叫了两碗面。  
“我和其他女孩子约会的时候，她们总是找各种理由不在晚上吃东西，”他握着筷子，搅着自己的那一碗，把顶上的煮蛋按进汤里。Rey还在专心吃面，听到他这么说抬起头瞧了他一眼。  
“她们会怕长胖——”他试图解释，“——你这么瘦。”  
“这不是约会。”她说。  
“什么？哦，对，对。”他赶紧点头，“但是算我请客。”  
“拷走数据之后呢？”  
“按照刚才路上说好的，还是要给你补偿金。”他回答，突然又笑起来，“知道吗，如果我真的是坏人，这碗面里就已经加了毒药了。”  
“你不会的。”Rey已经在喝面汤了。Finn在想要不要把自己这碗推给她，但是他已经吃过两口了。  
“突然又这么信任我了，Rey？”  
“不是，我认识这家老板娘快两年了。刚才她直接把面端到了我面前。而且她不会说英语，就算你之前威胁过她在面里下毒，她也没法听懂你说了什么。”  
Finn摆摆手，“我就是随口一说……还要来点儿什么吗？”  
“不用了，”她把碗推开，从书包里掏出电脑，掀开，开启电脑，等待屏幕亮起来。“我们赶紧把这事儿解决掉。”  
“之后我再送你回去，你知道的，没准还会有别的人想打劫，既然现在已经这么晚了。”他一脸抱歉。  
“你真的不需要这样做。如果人少，我可以一个人解决。如果人多，加上你一个人，也打不过。”她耸耸肩，“密码是什么？”  
“密码是——”Finn说着，眼神突然警觉起来，“你，卧倒！”  
Rey飞速地反应过来，抱着电脑趴倒在了长条皮椅上。随后，一道刺耳的枪声在耳边炸起来。橱窗玻璃爆裂的声响之后，是人群的尖叫和骚动。一时间，方才还播放着日本流行乐的拉面店一瞬间乱成了人间地狱。所有的顾客都站了起来，急着从前门跑出去；老板娘从柜台后面冲出来，使劲地用日语尖叫，一看就知道是叫食客们先留下饭钱；坐在门口睡着的不超过十岁的门童被跑出去的人踩到了脚，一边握住脚，一边用蹩脚的英语同样大喊“付钱再走”。在一片混乱中，Rey紧张极了，她知道这是真的了——有关选举，政党，特工。真的有人会追踪过来找她麻烦。早知道她就把电脑直接丢给Finn了。突然，一只热乎乎的厚手掌抓住了她的，把她拽起来，往厨房冲了过去。  
“你干嘛，松开我的手！”突然起跑，她有点上气不接下气，一边甩开了Finn的手，继续跟着他跑，两手环抱住电脑。  
“那你跟紧了！”不顾伙计们的大呼小叫，Finn掀开厨房后面的送货门，朝着门外跑了出去。Rey跟着他钻了出来，看到外面行人稀少的街道。  
“我们往哪跑？”Finn紧张地左右张望，“你熟悉这条路吗？我没怎么来过皇后区。”  
“你还问我？我以为你才是特工呢。”Rey锁定了一辆停在路边的旧摩托，朝它跑了过去。  
“我？特工？”Finn不明就里地跟了过去。  
“你不是来调查这事的吗？”她掀开摩托上的仪表盘，开始拨弄里面的零件，点火之后立马骑了上去。  
“不是一回事儿……”他不知道怎么解释，跟着跨上后座，“还有，这车不是你的吧？”他一副很吃惊的样子，“你偷车？”过了一会儿，又添上一句，“你会偷车？”  
“这时候你还管偷不偷车？”Rey试着把手，踢开撑脚，一边默默忍受着Finn往她头上套头盔，“好吧，这摩托我修过，点火没什么难的。”头盔袋子一扣紧，她就拧动油门，车子飚了出去。这车速，Finn吓得搂住了她的腰。  
沉默的五秒之后，他松开了手，“抱歉。”  
“你注意后面，有人追过来了吗？”  
Finn回头望了望，“现在还没有……见鬼！有啊！”  
隔着头盔，Rey听到了几声枪响，是Finn开的。之后的几声不是他开的，打到了他们擦身而过的灯柱子上。  
“见鬼，见鬼！”Finn的大叫被风声吹开，传到Rey的耳朵里只有呼呼的回响，“有两辆汽车！”  
“打他们的车轮！”  
“我在努力！”Finn回答，“容我先换个子弹！你能拖延一下吗？”  
“没问题！”Rey感觉到胸前背包里的电脑正在磕着自己的下巴。她一拧把手，摩托拐进了小巷。

 

办公室里，一个人正对着电脑前写。过了一会儿，他停下来，拧了拧眉头，对着坐在旁边处理文件的副手吩咐，“Phasma，你先走吧。”

“现在？”高大的金发女人转过头来看了他一眼，“不需要我审阅了？”  
“今天写不完了。”久坐在老板椅里，Hux已经有些不适，他还有事要处理，但是Phasma的在场对此毫无帮助。“剩余的你和下面人去商讨。媒体那边可以暂且不管。”  
“他们追得可不轻松。”Phasma已经在收包了，但还是在提醒，“共和党那边几家媒体把奥加纳都卖了，我们不小心点哄着，迟早也要被吸干血。”  
“依照老计划，剩下的我处理就行。”Hux端起茶杯，发现已经凉了，于是又放回了桌上。  
“拉倒吧。”她把包挎到了肩上，“你知道他们在说什么吗？说你和魔鬼做了交易。”  
Hux把手叠到后脑勺上，“没错。”  
Phasma摇摇头，把围巾缠上脖子，走出了门。  
Hux对着屏幕看了一会儿，直到灯光自己暗了下来。屏幕也暗了下来。  
他对着空气说，“你好出来了吧？”  
话音刚落，房间中间的地毯就窜起了一人高的火苗。火焰熄灭之后，一个黑乎乎的人影出现在了他的办公桌前。  
“你就不能穿条裤子？”他嫌恶地瞧了一眼。“别的妖精也是这副德性吗？”  
“我不是妖精，我是恶魔。”说话的恶魔把盖到脸上的黑头发掀到了后脑勺，露出一张白兮兮的脸，上面还点着几颗痣。“Hux，你今晚什么都没写，为什么还要把她留到现在？”  
“因为我不想那么早就看见你？”Hux把两只手揣到了胳肢窝下面。“这真的是非常糟糕的一天。我的办公室糟了贼，媒体还在惹我生气。现在还得看到你。”  
“如果你不想见到我，就会直接和她一起走出去。”恶魔把他涂着黑色指甲油的手指朝着Hux伸了过来。  
“嗯哼，臭魔鬼，你想往哪摸？”Hux踢了一脚桌子，老板椅向后面滑去，躲开了那只手，“我们契约里说了什么来着？”  
“我帮你赢得选举，你把灵魂给我。”恶魔回答，他似乎被惹恼了，“你至少可以换个称呼。”  
“行啊，好的，Ren，可以了吧？”Hux捋了捋头顶的头发，“记住，契约执行期间，你得听我吩咐。”  
Ren的薄膜翅膀不耐烦地拍了拍后背，“是了，好吧。今天要我做什么？”  
“刚才说过，我办公室遭贼了，”Hux交代，“人还扣着，受过训练，你去‘问’一下他都知道些什么。他是谁派的，线人有谁，诸如此类的问题。”  
“就这些？”Ren抄起办公桌上的茶杯，手心闪过一团火焰，顺手把它加热了，杯子外面没有一点烧焦的痕迹。Hux接过茶杯，有点疑心，但是Ren毒害他对他也没好处是吧？  
他啜了一口茶，“还能有什么？你能直接对一个选区的选民动用你那神奇的魔法吗？叫他们全给我投票？”  
Ren瞥了他一眼，“我可以这么做啊。你以为你拿下前两个选区，全靠的是你那能气死全体左派青年的参选政论？”  
Hux抬头看他，“不要对我的政论妄加点评，老老实实履行好你那一边的条约。”  
“那你也得老实履行你那边的条约。”Ren朝办公桌摆了摆手。  
妈的。Hux脱下裤子，趴上桌面，听到身后传来翅膀快活地扑扇的声音。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
醒来的时候Hux感觉特别冷，动了两下，身上没盖被子。一张黏糊糊的薄膜把他罩住了。  
“我操，”他一跃而起，把身上那张巨大的薄膜翅膀掀开，一脚踹上了背后搂住他腰的人的肚子，“把你翅膀收起来。”  
翅膀的主人闭着眼睛把翅膀重新举起来，一把盖上Hux的脸，沉重地砸上了他的鼻梁骨。  
Hux捂住鼻子，踢开箍住他屁股的腿，从床沿滑了下去。回来的时候他披着浴衣，鼻孔里塞着卫生纸。  
“你怎么还没走，”他对床上改搂枕头的恶魔说，“天都快亮了，你们魔鬼不是有什么法则么，能见太阳？快快快，我一会儿要走了。”  
“好。”说完他把脸埋进枕头继续装死。  
Hux想了一下，钻进了浴室，刷完牙之后开始刮脸。他对着镜子，看到从敞口的浴袍下露出了烙在肋上的印章，圆圈里的一架倒十字，仿佛在纹身时一手抖，把反战标签刺歪了。的确，现在看上去就像一枚纹身，一点感觉都没有。一年前刚把烙印戳上身的时候，还是很疼的。  
他当时还在挪用公司股权筹备竞选资金，从旧账里发现了可疑的资金流向。老爹管理公司的时候，居然还给当年的邪教组织划钱，数额还不小。为此他还飞去南部找老东西质问。瘫在轮椅上的老Hux一边眼角流水一边絮叨起来。  
“什么邪教，这个东西不能这样说，玄乎的，”胖老头生气起来还是挺吓人，Hux几乎要替他鼓掌了，“你跟他们约定好筹码，就能换来必不可少的助力，”他捶了捶自己的胸，“靠我这条老命，这条下了地狱的灵魂，东山再起建出来的公司，最后还不是落在你们这些年轻小崽子手里？值吗？值吗？”  
Hux叫护工把他推走了，回去却开始翻找老爹在公司旧址的办公室。他叫助手把纸制品按时间排序打包成册送到他面前过目。他在八十年代末期的文件里看到了遮遮掩掩的痕迹。  
看起来只是打击迷幻药滥用的宣传项目，但制作办公室把迷幻药比喻成了——Hux查了查，是一种新建立的合法教派的崇拜对象——魔鬼。教派的建立只有十余年，却在八十年代的广告里就有了引用，不得不说有些引人注意。这种事不适合派人调查，他也没空分神处理这些都市传说，直到竞选出现了一些问题。  
——他的口碑太糟了。  
一开始他的名誉在社交媒体上还挺好的。年轻有为，资金雄厚，相貌英俊，一涉足竞选就在年轻人中炸开了锅，网络上遍布了Hux相关的meme。所有人都没有看好他，但一讨论起他参选的事就兴致勃勃。大多数人都把这当作了HUX集团新东家的一时爱好，辩论几番，认为他只是想嘲讽选举制度，顺便给公司扩大影响，总之，只要钱掏自他自己的钱包，不管是竞选，哪怕是丢进海沟听个响儿，都不关众人的事。但是等他的竞选概念出台，争论声又大了起来。  
“他简直是在开玩笑！这是在践踏美国两百年以来的民主！”  
“这就是个玩笑好吧。当然，在正经选举中开玩笑有点过头了，即使如此，还是很可笑啊。”  
“Hux就是个纳粹，能加入竞选，还挑不出漏洞让他滚蛋，我们的制度有问题。”  
“但是仔细看他说的，确实比奥加纳靠谱多了，那个女人就知道干涉他国内政，呼吁加强军队建设。她老妈当总统的时候搞出了金融危机，我对她也很怀疑。”  
“你怎么不说别的男性总统也搞出过金融危机，你是不是性别歧视？”  
“我们在讨论现实世界的走向问题，醒不过来的人权卫士滚回tumblr行不行？”  
“纳粹狗滚回4chan。”  
……  
造成的争议给Hux带来了奇迹般的关注率，可惜的是，一番争论之后，大多数人都确信他是个纳粹。现任左翼政府占领了好时机，在社交网站兴起的时候利用网络舆论拉到了选票，又在社交网站成熟的时候迎合了年轻人的思维，把他们的梦想乌托邦吹嘘成了实质，仿佛当下的条件已经能够支撑起他们的对平等的要求了。老实说，再由着他们逞能下去，Hux不相信他们可以继续多久。但是人们看不到事情的严重性，依然使劲给他扣帽子，一打开民调结果就能惹一肚子气。  
Hux翻出了几个月来搜集到的讯息，里面全是魔物崇拜，然后找了间乡下的私宅，一边在壁炉前画血图腾一边骂自己脑子坏了。把油脂泼开，点上火开始念拉丁语的时候，他真诚地觉得自己研究生时期不该收看Supernatural，直到火焰突然猛涨，图腾中央的羊头被烧成了一堆灰，然后从灰烬里爬出了一个裸男。  
“Holy shit。”他点评。  
裸男会讲英语，“你是谁，找我干嘛。”  
Hux把衣服脱下来丢给他，“不敢相信真有这种事情，我这么多年物理白学了。”  
裸男把衬衫扎在了腰间，掸了掸皱在背后的两团蝙蝠翅膀，“我刚才在睡觉，突然叫醒我干什么？”环顾左右，注意到地上的血迹，“哇靠不会吧，签订契约？我以为现代人类都相信科学了。”  
“我相信科学啊，曾经。”Hux盯着那双血红的翅膀，“首先，告诉我，到底有没有上帝？太阳系到底是真的还是神制造的蒙蔽人类的全息投影？还有，你真的是魔鬼？”  
魔鬼拽开餐桌前的靠背椅，一屁股坐上去，尾巴垂到了地上，“是啊，”他捡起装蜡烛的塑封袋的皮筋，把头发扎成个马尾辫，“技术上来说我是个魔鬼，但是有没有上帝？你这样的优等生难道翘科学课了？”  
Hux眼睁睁地看着恶魔从冰箱里掏出啤酒，对着冰箱门砸碎了瓶口就往嘴里灌。“呃……那签订契约，真的可以吗？”  
“可以。你有什么可以换的？”  
“取决于你能做到什么。”Hux下定决心了，既然真的存在魔物，就要利用起来。再说他也不能确信见过魔鬼而不和他约法三章，他会留下个活口。  
“你想要选票是吧，”魔鬼含着瓶颈，眯着眼睛斜眼瞧他，酒水从脖子一直流到他特别鲜艳的奶头上，“惊讶什么，你当魔鬼不看NBC？”  
“嗯，好吧，”虽然只穿了条背心，Hux还是有点热，“大致来说没错。”  
“你现在遇到的直接问题是什么？”  
“网络舆论，”Hux把手臂端到了胸前，“所有人都在叫我纳粹。”  
“纳粹不好？”一名魔鬼的逻辑。  
“至少对美国人来说不好，”需要和一名魔鬼解释纳粹为什么不好，他的职业相当具有挑战性，“对于一个世纪之前的德国来说，成为纳粹是他们最好的选择，犹太人的确占据了他们太多的资源，此外当时的德国也没准备好成为多元化的社会，他们离单一德意志民族组成和天主教会思想管辖的年代没过去太久。但是当今的美国已经很多元，本地的多种民族已经互相熟悉了。”  
“那简单，再输入其他种族啊。”魔鬼把头伸进冰箱，一会儿找出了一盒冷冻披萨。Hux在他直接开吃之前，把盒子夺下来，扒下纸质外壳，把它送进了微波炉。  
“地球就这么大，哪来的其他种族。亚洲人？亚洲人是个好主意，但是这么多年下来了，他们还是挺能忍的。非裔最不老实，我没法想象还有谁能比他们更难缠。”  
“你啊，缺乏想象力。”魔鬼盯着亮起灯打转的微波炉，“这种事对我来说，也就是动动手指的事。”  
“那你就动动手指？”  
“哪有白干活的理。”  
“你喝了我的啤酒，还要吃我的披萨。”  
“正式条约还没签订，都算白吃的。”  
Hux把微波炉电源拔了。  
恶魔瞧着他，有点不可置信，“你这个人类很有胆量，我很佩服你。但是行有行规，搅和竞选这种大事十年一回，我们还是得有正经契约关系，才能办事。”  
Hux想了想还是把电源插了回去，微波炉重新亮了起来。“十年一回？别人竞选的时候也做过这种……召唤恶魔的事？”  
恶魔耸耸肩，“奥加纳家还有专职驱魔师呢。我外公当年可是保了四届共和党，又保六届帝国党——现在叫秩序党，当然。”  
听他这么一说，Hux几乎笑了出来。如果这是句笑话，他就该理所当然地笑出来；如果是实话，他更该为这倒霉选举制度举杯。最后他一边笑着一边问，“那你姥爷开的条件是什么？”  
“唔，简单来说，除了给原力教发放合法资格的那一次，在阿拉伯半岛埋石油的那一次，把艾滋病从猩猩那里传染给人类的那一次，教毒品贩子开发网络游戏那一次，就是一些中东土地买卖。哦！还有我外婆，那时候女总统还挺少的，你知道吧？”  
“她哪位？”  
“Padme Amidala。”  
“哦这我知道，著名的难产死的女权先驱啊。”  
“什么难产，我外公把她弄死了，因为她想赖账。”  
“什么账？”  
“他们的契约内容是她给他生个孩子，结果到最后她不肯把孩子交出来。”  
“哇哦。”Hux看着恶魔打开微波炉，开始啃大饼。突然恶魔大叫一声，“我操大蒜！”  
恶魔冲进厕所，一脑袋扎进了马桶。  
  
车还没挺稳，Rey就做好了拔腿就跑的准备。Finn还在磨磨蹭蹭地脱头盔，对背后袭来的危险浑然未觉。  
“逮住你了，小子！”一声怒吼之后，Finn被箍住了上半身，挣扎不得。两条满是汗毛的胳膊围住了他。这人该有多高？Finn抬起头，看到一双朝下怒瞪的眼睛。  
“Chewie，把他捆起来。小姑娘，我不捆你，但是看在你朋友的情面上，别把他丢下成不成？”刚才大喊的那人对着Rey的后背再度喊到。Rey想了一下，好歹Finn也是带她跑路的人，于是转过身来，看到了一个糟老头。  
糟老头说，“哎，这就对了嘛。”  
然后他两步走上前，揪住了Rey的细胳膊，“这车你俩是从哪偷的？”  
什么车？Rey刚想问，就意识到了他在问那辆几乎要散架的摩托，“斋藤拉面馆后门。”  
“拉面馆？”他懊丧地冲着搂紧了Finn的老年嬉皮士巨人说，“跟你说了，Falcon这样的车，迟早会被人捡走继续开，光在机修厂里找是找不到的。”  
“这是你的车？”Rey有点好奇，的确，这车的年纪和两位老人家很搭。  
“是啊，唉，这年头的年轻人都不看摩托特技赛了。当年我可是开着她飞越了科舍尔峡谷。”  
“他在吹牛。”Finn说着，一边躲避Chewie试图捂住他嘴巴的大手，“开摩托飞越科舍尔峡谷的目前只有一个人，就是Han Solo。那人在破了世界纪录之后就回家带孩子了，从此再没上过电视。”  
“嗨，小子，你正在跟Han Solo说话呢！”老头非常不高兴，开始在自己的皮夹克里摸索起来。他掏出一枚奖牌，“看见没！雅汶摩托车大赛第四届冠军，除了我还有谁？”  
“可能是他在旧货市场淘来的。”Finn说完这句话，终于被Chewie捂住了嘴。  
Rey看向Han的目光顿时变得肃然起敬。以前在孤儿院的时候，她被送过一台捐来的二手psp当作圣诞礼物，里面就有改编自那场摩托车大赛的游戏。她经常玩Han Solo和Luke Skywalker这两个角色，甚至超过玩自创人物的次数。不得不说，面前的老头和游戏里的Han Solo还有点像——不是说长相，那游戏八比特画风，脸都看不清——而是那股气质，还有挑夹克的品味。  
“我以前就听说过你，还有你的摩托——”  
“唉，陈年旧事了，不值得炫耀，”他摆摆手，表情还是诚实地透露出得意，“这车给我，你们就可以走了。”  
“什么？”她知道这车的旧主人是他，但是，“我还要回皇后区还给铃木，他现在是Falcon的主人。”  
Han Solo不耐烦地咂咂嘴，“那又是什么人？”  
“斋藤拉面馆的大厨。”  
“管那么多，我先开走，以后再跟他交涉。”  
Rey根本不信，但还是客气地跟他解释，“他知道是我开走的，如果不还回去，他们会找我赔偿损失。”  
Han仔细地看了看她，又转头看了眼Chewie。Finn还在Chewie怀里使劲扑腾。  
“行吧，唉，你这个小朋友事真多，”他走过去拍了拍Falcon，“状态还不错。”  
“我修的，”她说，“两回。”  
“哟，不错啊，有两手。正好我机修厂缺人，有兴趣来上班吗？”  
“我在皇后区已经有三份工作了，还要在那里上社区大学。”  
Han摇摇头，“真是的……”他朝Chewie点点头，后者把Finn揣进了他们开来的拖车，关门锁紧，随后又把Falcon举起来堆到了拖车的车斗里。Finn使劲拍打车窗，Chewie正在把玩从他兜里搜出来的手枪。  
“上车，小姑娘你叫什么？Rey？”Han把Rey赶进了车肚，“先去喝一杯再说。”


	3. Chapter 3

一推开酒吧门，Rey就痛苦地锁紧了鼻孔。有股混合着发霉水果和人体汗臭的味道弥漫在空气之中。Han倒是不介意，直接朝着吧台走去。

“一杯科瑞利安白兰地给我，一杯扎啤给Chewie，”他对着正在擦杯子的伙计说，“再给这两位小朋友一人一杯草莓汁。”

“嘿，我可以喝酒了！”Finn冲着他喊。

听着Han嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨，Rey默默接下了那杯翻着白泡的粉红色果汁，嘴衔住杯口，四下打量。这间酒吧和其他的小酒馆没多少区别，酒客繁杂，灯影摇曳，音响里放着分辨不出语种的外文老歌。一些酒客正盯着他们看，Rey赶紧低下头，避开与他们目光接触。这里虽然气氛倦怠，却没有给她带来一点安全感。一双双躲藏在角落里的眼睛都似乎在审视着她。果汁里夹杂着被碾碎的草莓籽，从嗓眼里流下去，在口腔里留下酸甜的痕迹。

Finn握着他争取来的一柄啤酒，坐到了她身边的转椅上。“还在担心吗？”他转过头来看着Rey。Rey的表情很惹人担心。

“他们还会追过来吧？”笔记本电脑还安放在她胸前的背包里，探出一点头来。Finn欲言又止，最终还是小声地讲，“其实我们是逃不过他们的追踪的，”他的表情带有一丝愧疚，“其实最好的方式是直接把数据销毁掉。”

“我以为你要把它带回给你的上级？”Rey有些吃惊。

“上级……”Finn摇了摇头，“秩序党吗？不再是了。”

“你退党了？”

Finn闷声想了一会儿，“可以这么说吧。不，应该说我把自己炒了。今天出来找你之前，我给那个被逮捕的特工留了一把钥匙。如果没出意料，他应该已经逃跑了。”

“为什么？”Rey放下了手中的果汁。

“他们，”Finn摇摇头，“见证了一些事情之后，我才意识到，这些人不是我能共事的。”他躲开Rey追问的视线，“我现在是个没有组织的人。”

Rey想到了别的事。“但是你之前还是想要这电脑里的数据。”

Finn点点头，“Poe Dameron被推去审问之前告诉我，这里面的数据很重要，要我交给Leia Organa议员。”抿嘴停顿一会儿，他又说，“事关Luke Skywalker的去向。”

“Luke Skywalker？”她重复了一遍，“是那个著名的——”

“你们这群小鬼在说些个什么呢？”Han突然把头伸进了他们的谈话。他正倚着吧台，旁边站着一个小老太婆。她正拉着Chewie的手说小话，被Han这一声大嗓门震得停下来，朝这里望了过来。

小老太婆扶了扶眼镜，“这两位，是和你们一起的？”

“是啊，Finn，Rey，见过这位，Maz，整间酒吧都是她的。”

Rey瞧着Maz，谨慎地点了一下头。Finn却忙不迭地接住了她伸出来的手，打招呼的语气就像是撞见了多年未见的中学老师，“你好，Maz女士。”

“就叫Maz就好，”她笑容和煦地叫他免礼，眼光却一直锁定在Rey身上，“你们是Han的朋友？”

“今天才在路上遇见的，他俩正骑着我的Falcon，”Chewie拍了一下他的后背，Han才又改了说法，“好吧，我们的Falcon。之前我可是完全不认得他们。”

“你们刚才在提Luke Skywalker，你们认得他？他可是Han的老朋友了。”Maz对着年轻人们问到。

Rey犹豫地看了看Finn，得到了一个否决的眼神。对于他们来说，现在最理智的做法是不向任何人提起这件事，把笔记本电脑处理掉，并且让追兵们知道追踪他们已经没有意义了。虽然Han是个传奇中的人物，但他同样也是个陌生人。没有人应该去信任刚认识一个小时的陌生人。

Han喝完他酒杯里的最后一口。“唉，那家伙玩失踪不知道都多少年了。Leia还可能跟他有点联系，但是她从来不跟我说，我有什么办法？”

Finn的眼睛突然瞪大了，“Leia？哪个Leia，Leia Organa议员吗？”

Han把酒杯递给了酒保，“满上。”转回头来，“是啊。”

“你认识她？”

“我前妻。”

Finn惊奇地看向Maz，得到了一眼沉默的肯定。他又看向Rey，她朝他展示了手机屏幕，上面是Leia Organa的维基词条，“没错，我以前也没听说过。”

Finn接过那只旧式诺基亚，眯着眼睛读了起来。Organa议员的配偶栏目里填的正是“Han Solo（离异）”，后面还标注了“育有一子，Ben Solo（已故）”。

“哦，抱歉。”Finn把手机换回Rey手里。

Han玩着酒杯，咧了咧嘴，“有什么好抱歉的？”

“我刚才看到了，说你们的儿子已经去世了。”他可以确信，在未亡人面前提起他们儿子去世这种旧闻，肯定不是什么好主意。

“十几年前的事了。”Han耸耸肩，“不是任何人的错。”

Rey心算了一下，推知Han的儿子去世的时候只有十来岁，不是大病，就是出了意外事故。Han的表情很奇怪，不像是一个儿子丧身后父亲应有的缅怀和悲伤。这让她情不自禁提问，“发生了什么？”

Han抬眼看她，“你问Ben身上发生了什么？说出来你能信？”他拍了拍桌子，对着酒保说，“小伙子，开一下电视。”

虽然困惑，Rey和Finn还是一起抬头，看着Han用遥控器切换着频道。最终他停在了新闻台，上面正在播报着最新选举动态。

“看见没？”Han用遥控器指着挂在墙上的电视机，“站在那红头发背后的。”

Rey遵循指示望过去，吓了一跳。以前她没什么机会坐下来看电视，只是在twitter上读过一些选举有关讯息。她知道现在对着摄像机演讲的这个候选人，没有人不认识他，毕竟所有人都不怎么喜欢他，却又情不自禁地关注他的一言一行。Hux正在讲着和移民有关的什么问题，酒吧里太吵听不清具体内容。吸引Rey注意力的是站在Hux背后的男人。

第一眼望过去，这个人只是个普通的智囊团成员，或者以他的体格，只是个保镖。但Rey一眼就瞧见了顶在他脑袋上的东西。

她转过头来问Han，“他头上怎么长了角？”

不可思议，这双角就这样从一丛黑发里站了出来，宛如天生就是从里面钻出来的。今天又不是万圣节，Hux再离谱也不会让他的随从往头上粘一对电影道具里的恶魔角。Rey看到Han正在费解的眼神。

“什么角？”他眯着眼看Rey，猛地又把眼睛瞪大，“你能看得到角？”

不就在那儿嘛。Rey不知道他在奇怪什么，接着就听到了Finn在耳朵边上嘀咕，“Hux哪有角啊？”

Han捂住了脸，“怎么会出这种事。”

Maz拍了拍他的肩膀，“又来一个。”Han的手和随着头一起上下点动。“总是叫我撞上。”

Rey没有明白他的意思，又回头看向电视屏幕。电视里的Hux正在挥舞着拳头，对着话筒大放厥词，眼神凶狠地盯着屏幕外的观众。他的衬衫领子死死地勒着脖子，这一激烈讲话，就一副快要被领口勒到缺氧的样子，脸庞涨成了红色。站在他背后长角的男人正一手抱着自己的后脑勺，满不在意地对着镜头摸自己的高鼻梁，似乎毫不介意电视观众的点评。

Rey指着屏幕，“就是那个黑头发的——看到他头顶那两只红色的角了吗？跟羚羊似的。”

但等她偏过头来，却看见了Finn一头雾水的模样。他的话把Rey吓了一哆嗦。“屏幕里只有Hux，哪有黑头发的人？”

她又看向Maz和Han，他们也在瞧着她。她需要解释，Finn最好在开玩笑。

“是这样的，Rey，听着有些荒诞，但这是真的，”Maz手肘枕在吧台上，满脸难言，“我都不知道怎么跟你解释……你知道捉鬼人吗？”

Finn插嘴，“见过，但是是在电视剧里。”

Han突然站起来，朝两边摆了摆手，“我居然需要来解释这种倒霉事。Rey，你是个好姑娘，很抱歉把你牵扯进这么一团乱码里。”他举起一根手指，竖到她鼻子前面。“首先，世界上是有鬼的，”话没说完，他又把这根手指戳到了Finn眼前,“我知道你想说什么，小伙子，闭上嘴巴，电视剧里那样的是假的。”他又指向了屏幕，“我的儿子，站在电视里面，我却看不到——这样的事才是真的。天，我听上去真像个老疯子。”

看着Han重新坐下来往嘴里灌白兰地，Rey突然涌起了一股同情。她掂量了一会儿再回话，“这不疯，我也能看见。”除非她也疯了。

Han放下酒杯，沉默好久。“告诉我，他现在是什么样子？”

Rey意识到Han说的是那个长角的男人，于是一边瞧着屏幕一边形容了起来。“他——很高，比Hux还要高半头。脸很窄，很苍白，长了几颗黑痣。他鼻子很大，嘴巴也比很多人厚，眼睛窄但也很长。他现在穿着一件黑色的西装，胸口的口袋里插着一块蓝色方巾。头顶有一双红色的角，其他地方和常人没有什么区别，”Rey转回头，却碰上了Han一双疲惫的眼睛，里面正闪着水光。她小心地问了一句，“你说他是你儿子……”

Rey记得维基上说，Ben Solo已经去世了。既然如此，屏幕上那人是谁？

她发现到Han正在屏声静气地聆听她的描述，似乎要把她每一句有关他儿子的描述都刻进脑海。碰上她的目光，他才缓过神来。“没错，我儿子，”Han点点头，“我刚才开电视是想跟你说，我每天打开电视，假装自己跟Luke和Leia一样能够看到他，实际上只能盯着着红毛小鬼身后的布景发愣。现在你看到了，我去世的儿子小Ben。实际上，他没有去世，只不过，转化了。”

什么是转化？Rey还没有问出来，Finn就替她完成了提问，收到了Han的一记眼神逼退。然后他的目光转回了Rey身上，又温和起来。

“你这样能看见他的人，世上少有，世人一般管他们叫阴阳师，康斯坦丁你知道吧？就那样的。”Han耸耸肩，“我全家就我一个人不是阴阳师。”

Rey费力地理解着Han的话。“那你的意思是，我能看见你看不见的‘转化’了的儿子，所以我也是，阴阳师？”

“就是这样，Luke跟我说过他的调查，出现这种基因突变的人占总人口万分之一左右，挺稀少的。很多人有这本事，自己都不知道，所以看上去比真实数量更少一些。我倒是不觉得少，我出门随便走两步都能碰见一位。”他朝Rey摆了摆手，“回家一屋子都是。”

“Leia Organa也是？”Finn抓紧时间询问。

“是啊，所以我们的儿子继承了她的血统，从小就朝我嚷嚷看到有奇形怪状的生物在花园里偷葡萄。”提起过去，Han的嘴角露出一丝笑容，“他悟性挺强的，Luke就把他带走训练了。他说Ben比其他几个跟着他学捉鬼的小孩儿都能干，”突然，他的嘴角又挂了下来，“所以Luke特别不能原谅自己，在发生了那件事之后。”

“什么事情？”

Han瞧了瞧Rey年轻的脸庞，一双蒙昧却好奇的眼睛正盯着自己，睁得圆溜溜的。他挠了挠自己的腮帮子，“这么说吧，他把Ben抱回来的时候，说这孩子快不行了。我一看，吓得要命，就看见他往自己身上用刀子画了几个符号，血流了一身，看不懂是什么，反正挺邪乎的。坐在救护车上面的时候，Luke跟我说，Ben用自己当饵，召唤了什么恶魔。”Han面色凝重，“没能抢救过来。”

Rey只能说，“抱歉。”

Han倒是很洒脱，“虽然把他埋了，官方名义上他也是真亡故了，但是Luke很快就告诉我，如果Ben真的施法成功了，他就把自己转化了一种邪灵。我完全不知道这孩子当时在想什么。”Han呆滞地凝视着屏幕，仿佛自己也能看到上面那个长角的男人。“Luke之后就很少回来了，他说要找到把Ben召唤回来的办法。我说，拜托了，能召唤个什么回来，活人还是死人？他当时看了我一眼，说，召唤他回来不重要，重要的是，随便放他在外面，会祸害到别人。”

Maz接住了Han的杯子，他都没意识到自己说着说着就松开了手。

“他的确在害人啊，”Finn说，“看上去，他好像跟Hux为伍了。我说呢，Hux的支持率最近突飞猛涨……”他挨了Rey一击肘击。“嗷，干嘛！”

Rey转过头来对他说，“这边正有人伤心呢。”

“正在伤心”的Han耸耸肩，“我已经无所谓了。”他的眼睛不知什么时候变回了干燥，只是有一点红，他这样年纪的人哪怕在风里站久了都会眼角发红。“倒是你，小姑娘，既然现在你知道自己能看到比常人多的东西了，有没有想想该怎么办？唉，我这句话说得就跟Luke似的。”他解释到，“以前他就会用这样的话拐带小孩子跟他去捉鬼。”

“你知道他现在在哪里吗？”Rey问到。

“我哪知道？上次见到他都是三年前的事了。好不容易在一家便利店遇见他，一顿叙旧酒之后，他就又无影无踪了。”

“其实我知道。”Finn一张嘴，所有人都瞧向了他。他赶紧改口，“我是说，我知道该怎么找到他。这个电脑里，”Finn搬出Rey胸前书包里的橙黄色笔记本，“有从秩序党内部偷出来的情报。”他边说边点头，“我说呢，他们为什么要和一个前职业赛车手过不去，我还以为是因为他和Leia Organa的关系，你知道的，八卦小报嗅到一点丑闻的痕迹就会跟上去，秩序党当然可以通过炒作Organa和她哥哥的一点陈年绯闻给她抹黑，”Finn看到Han的眼神，怪害怕的。

“继续说，”Han摆了摆手。

“现在既然他真正的职业是捉鬼，加上你儿子Ben——或者他现在用的随便什么名头——跟着Hux混，说明他们担心会被Luke揪出来。”

“所以他们会提前一步向Luke下手。”Rey分析。

“没错，”Finn打开电脑，朝着屏幕输入一串密码，“他们排查了一干线索，基本已经建立了Luke的行动模式，根据一些计算就能追踪到他的地理位置。”

Han皱皱眉头，“为什么密码是princessalderaan？”

Finn撇嘴，“不知道，这又不是我的电脑，问Poe Dameron去。”

电脑亮起来之后，桌面上显示出一只小猫的照片。在文件夹里翻找一番，Finn终于找到了那个定位用的软件，点开来之后，一只放大镜的形状在世界地图上方浮游起来。

一边等着，Finn一边小声说，“这东西应该直接交给Leia Organa，但是我估计Luke Skywalker也不想被人找到，既然他有自己的计划。”

“但是秩序党同时也会用这软件算出Luke的位置，我们先找到他，才能提前提醒他被盯上了。”

Han没声儿地盯着电脑屏幕，那只盘旋在地图上方的白色放大镜似乎永远也不会停下来。地图已经缩进到了北美洲大陆，但细节依然是一篇模糊。他对着屏幕喃喃说到，“我自己找了快十年，没想到这小科技花十分钟就能找到他。”

Rey听着这多愁善感的话，自己也变得心情沉重。“我们给他定位之后，还要去找他吗？”

“怎么不去？当然要去。”说完，Han才意识到面前的两位年轻人是今天才认识的，和他们没什么牵连。“噢，你俩不去也没关系，呆会儿地图给我，我去找就好。”

“然后又被他灌醉了，趁机跑掉？”Maz在旁边提醒到，毫无帮他一把的意思。

“你需要我们的帮助。”Rey真诚地说。

然而她的话引起了Finn的反对。“没有‘我们’，”Finn双手交叠，对着前方做了个推开的动作，“把这事转交出去，就没我什么事了。既然你们可以联系到Organa，我就可以撤了。办公室一查就知道我叛变了，我可能要出国躲一段时间，等风波平静了再回来。”

一晚上下来，Rey已经以为Finn是个热心肠的人了。他给她烫了筷子，又给她栓紧了摩托安全帽，可是他现在的样子，仿佛是要为了自保跑掉。

Rey垂下了头。半分钟之后，她抬起头，背挺直了，坐得离他远了一点。“也对，你牵涉在里面，更加危险，”她转过头看着Han，“我跟你一起去。”

Han本来正一脸不可思议地盯着Finn，现在迎上了Rey的目光。“你还挺仗义的啊。”

Rey耸耸肩，“我也想知道该怎么处理自己的特殊能力，Leia Organa可能知道。”她喝掉了最后一点果汁。


	4. Chapter 4

最后一个字讲完的时候，集会上的人全都炸开了锅。刚才演说的时候，大多数媒体人都在强行压制着情绪，仅仅是举着摄像机和录音设备，从讲台下面举上来，冲着Hux的鼻子，暗地里只有低声的嘀嘀咕咕。现在，演说结束，他们就像是被冠以了可以随意发言的权力，全都发疯似的涌向了高台边的台阶，包抄住正要从上面走下来的总统候选人。

两个保镖根本拦不住冲动的记者和摄像师们，Hux感觉自己似乎被推搡了一下，不满地皱皱眉。他听到自己身边传来了熟悉的声音，“要我处理他们吗？”

在闪光灯下保持睁眼有些困难，Hux很不高兴，但现在不是时候。他不动嘴唇地说，“还不是时候。”

被他嘱咐的人在后面哼了一声。Hux根本没有回头看他一眼，毕竟，就算回头看了，以现在Ren的隐身状态，他也什么都看不见。Ren抱着胳膊，隔开那些差点踩到Hux的鞋，一路护送着他走到安全地带。那些记者们不知道自己被什么东西撞了，就不由自主地后退了几步。Hux扶着车门，对着前来集会听他讲话的人群挥了挥手，露出体面的笑容，然后钻进了车里。

车开动了，他把视线从车外抽回来，看到Ren已经坐到了对面，显示了他的物理形态，如同从空气中无形的口袋中跳了出来，正在扯着被扣紧了的领口。察觉到Hux的目光，Ren的手停止了动作，对他说，“演讲得不错。”

Hux冷笑，“是吗？”说着他打开了车载电视。新闻里正在播报天气，他按了下回退键，直到刚才直播演讲的时间段。扶着下巴，瞧着屏幕，Hux拧起眉头。“我看起来有点儿歇斯底里。”

Ren表示赞同，“你有点用力过猛。”一般情况下，即使没有显形，他也会按照Hux的要求穿上正装。现在他如同一个正人君子，就像一个体面的智囊团成员，除了头顶醒目的角，标注了他不寻常的身份。Hux其实有点喜欢这样，他希望Ren能够保持一点非人类的特征，好随时提醒自己他们的交易，记得利用好Ren的超能力。刚才的演说中，他让Ren把他的话强制印刻在了那些媒体人的脑海里，也就是说，用心灵操控能力说服他们相信自己说的那些话。实际上，只是一些心理诱导，Ren制造出来的混乱已经足够让世人相信Hux的政见具有合理之处了。

“用力过猛？”Hux歪过头审视录像，敲了敲自己的下巴。“如果你下回不热烘烘地贴住我的后背，我就不会那么焦虑了。”他看向Ren的眼神非常严肃，“那没有必要。”

“当然有必要了，我需要和你发生肢体接触，才能把你的思想播放出去。”光看Ren的表情，无法判断这话是真是假。他从抽屉里掏出一支烟，叼进了嘴里。Ren伸出一根指头，指甲盖上冒出一点火苗，给Hux点上了。自与Ren合作以来，Hux车里的火灾报警系统就一直处于下线状态。

“你那边那件事怎么样了？”他把烧出来的一点灰朝烟灰缸里抖了抖。他说的和他自己其实没什么关系，但是Ren有时候会不应召唤，消失几天，回来说自己不得不去处理一点小麻烦。除了处理Hux的参选，他还有些‘恶魔的生意’要去处理。Hux有时候还不得不借他一点人力资源。

“还是没头绪，”Ren一脸不高兴，“你抓的人跑了。”

“至少我们知道他是Organa派来的了。”

“得了吧，在审问前你就已经有底了，除了她还有谁？就凭阿卡巴那老东西？”提起Organa，Ren语气变得烦躁起来，“倒是你派出去追查电脑下落的小队，有消息了吗？”

Hux打开换气口，“现在还没什么消息，等回去之后我问问Phasma。”他瞥了一眼Ren，“现在有了地址，你什么时候去找？”

“不是我去找，”Ren看着他，“我不能去惹他。我需要你的人替我处理他。”他收获了一个疑问的眼神，于是接着解释，“派你身为人类的手下，用正式的官方手段，关起来，或者随便什么方法，让他离我远点就好——只要你这回派出的手下不会再偷偷把人放跑。”

想起录像里偷偷给Poe Dameron打开安全锁的黑人青年，Hux烦闷地甩了甩烟头，把它摁灭在烟灰缸里。“我们回去需要审查一下队伍的忠诚度。”

他有一批给他干私活的年轻人，是从HUX集团的各个部门底层选拔出来的，大多数是没什么依靠的大学毕业生。他查看过Finn的资料，他的养父母已经去世，银行账户数值单薄，正符合向他卖灵魂换生存资料的条件。但是这样的人也随时可以把灵魂卖给他的对手。

Ren轻声笑了笑，瘦削的脸庞上勒出两条竖直的细褶，“忠诚度有什么价值，把叛徒挑出去，重新添人就是了。”

“你知道我培养一个可靠的手下需要多久吗？”Ren显然不明白自己在和他签订契约之前已经花费了多少功夫。Hux有些恼火，但当下他没有力气去和他争辩。他的头脑里还缭绕着刚才演说的台词，有点担心是不是把边界推得太过了。但理性分析告诉他，这回的程度刚刚好。大众会先惊异于他的言辞，不久就会认真地思考其中的合理性，紧接着再发现他说出来的其实是他们心里藏掖了好久的话。配合Ren的帮助，推动几场难民暴乱，他们会更加赞成Hux的主张。舆论界依然在反对他，甚至已经产生了反对派的亢奋——这也恰恰是一件好事，冷静的反对才是最需要小心提防的——但是一些分析师已经开始敢于发言，说Hux的参选是一件挑破政治正确谎言的好事了。他们还在叫他纳粹，当然。Hux刚才看到有个老太婆举起手朝他敬了个希特勒万岁。

Ren调整着坐姿，车内的座椅空间对他的长腿来说还是太狭小了。“哇哦，可靠的手下，看看你那位可靠的手下做了什么。”

一想到离回到HUX大楼还有一小时的车程，期间他得和Ren困在一台车里，Hux就感到很烦躁。园区里面还比较空旷，开出去之后如果堵上了，不知还要拖延到什么时候。他掏出iPad，抽出触控笔的时候用鼻子哼了一声，对付Ren的嘲弄。“即便是全能的恶魔也没能遇见到这个。”

Ren摘走了Hux的pad，逼得他抬头看他的眼睛。他看到一双眼珠漆黑的眼睛，框在泛红的眼眶里，告诫式地注视着他。“听着，Hux，也许我是全能的，也不意味着我要替你做所有的活计。我只做你明确指示的事。”

Hux抓住翻毛皮套试图夺回，却发现握住它的另一双手用力不浅。他只能抿住嘴巴，瞪着自己的眼睛迎接另一双眼睛的瞪视。他从来不是第一个挪开视线的人，这回也不是。然而，当他发现Ren实际上盯着看的不是自己的眼睛而是嘴唇的时候，Hux还是生气地扭过了头。一股怒火从他腹腔里烧了起来。

Ren把本子还给了他。他把自己藏在了巴掌大的iPad后面。幸好，这个聒噪起来令人心烦的家伙正在为暂时抢占的高地洋洋得意，没有制造出更多的噪音，直到Hux审阅完了下星期的出访安排之后——Phasma安排好了大多数的事，他大多数情况下不需要做多少修改，现在他只是想拿件东西挡在他们之间。他也没想到契约的签订意味着恶魔会整天整夜地跟在主人身后听令，除了飞出去执行的时候——Ren又开始说话。

“前面路上出了一点事。”Ren说，他像安慰宠物狗一样在Hux肩上拍了两下，“你坐着等会儿。”

“什么事？”保镖车还没有传来任何警报，但是Ren的预测大多数时候不会出错。

Ren一边脱着衣服一边回答，“怎么说，集会？我听到了很多狂躁的声音密集在一起，还都在憎恶地想着你。”他把外套、马甲和衬衣丢到了座位上，伸出翅膀抖了抖，意图飞出去。Hux拦住了他。

“反对我的集会？”Hux已经听过了汇报，一些年轻人威胁说他如果再发表那些泯灭人性的言论，他们就会回以现实世界中的反击，而不仅仅是网络上的呼吁。没想到真能做出围堵他的事。“你打算怎么做，在大街上屠戮吗？”

Ren耸耸肩，“我就是借用一下警察。”

话音刚落，他就张开黑红色的翅膀，消失得无影无踪。Hux刚想到的话还没来得及说出，这太糟了，如果使用武力，反而会给那些学生们抹上一层悲剧英雄的光彩。他就得背负更多的暴君骂名。刚才Ren还说只做他明确指示的事来着。

接通了保镖车的电话，Phasma的声音在通讯另一头很沉稳。“有什么事，Sir？”

 

Rey坐进车里的时候正在生闷气。她知道自己为什么会生闷气，所以才会更加烦闷。Chewie正站在外面搂着Maz告别。Han坐在正驾上，刚把钥匙插进去拧开，一歪头，瞧见她两条胳膊抱着肚子，盯着CD口一言不发。Han伸向CD播放键的手暂停在了半空中。

“嘿，Rey，”他有点关心地瞧着她，“你还在为那事不高兴？”

“有点儿。”

“会过去的，”他摊开双手，瘪嘴，“你知道的，男人嘛——”

“——不是这样。”Rey不想听Han的胡乱推测和开脱。她按下播放开关，Mick Jagger的声音从播放口传了出来，一会儿大喊，下一句又像在说悄悄话。Han和Chewie显然没有给这台拖车换一台贵一点的音响。Chewie打开后座的门挤进了车，嘟囔着用西班牙语说了几句，似乎对座位分配有点意见。

Han踩下油门，“唉，我讨厌这首。”倒完车就开了出去。

Han在她鼻子前竖着一根手指说过，一把她和电脑转交给Organa，他立马就走人，一点也不想和前妻再打交道。他提起她的名字时总有点闪躲，能糊弄过去就绝不多话。想不到他们当年是怎么走到一起的，也许要归结到八十年代的疯狂，激进人士和极限运动爱好者总会在反战集会上碰面。Leia进入政坛之后，还有人会提起她的那些过往。现在想起来，那些历史说什么也无法和她家里的异事相提并论。Rey还在想着刚才在酒吧里听到的事。离开昏暗的小酒馆，在明亮的天光下想起那些鬼怪故事，依然像是编造出来的都市传说。

她需要想想这些事，而不是沉浸在Finn脚底抹油消失给她带来的失落中。只有傻瓜才会伤心。（*Fool to Cry – The Rolling Stone，正在放的歌）

“Shit，”突然Han一个急刹车，“大晚上的怎么就堵车了。”

Rey掀开挡住视线的遮光板，看见车前不远的地方拥挤了一大群人，吹着口哨，有一阵没一阵地喊着什么口号。他们举着荧光棒冲着天空挥舞，挂在胸前的纸板上也用荧光剂写了彩色的标语。从这个距离看不出他们想要干什么。

“这是什么情况，在大路上开演唱会？”Han打算直接掉头开走，但还是有点好奇，“没想到现在的年轻人比我们那会儿还疯，我以为他们就会摁手机了——我们那时候还是比较喜欢在白天出来，这都快——十一点了。”然后他又用西班牙语朝后面的Chewie嚷了几句，像是在说“我怎么知道”。

“不是演唱会，”Rey敏锐地捕捉到了离他们比较近的一架纸板，“是政治集会。”

“什么？”Han打开车门跳了下去，Rey听到他从车外传来的声音，“别告诉我——oh shit。”

Rey也跟着他走了下去。冷风催促她把夹克的拉链拉到了下巴，揣着口袋走到了熙熙攘攘的人群后面。他们堵在马路中间，仿佛在等待着什么人前来，大多数的零乱的口号更像是在演习。

她看清了纸板上的内容。一个巨大的头像，属于Hux的，被红色荧光笔圈了起来，正中打了一条斜杠，底下用同样鲜艳的颜色标注了，“NAZI”。

其他的纸板上也用鲜绿和亮黄色写着各种各样的声明，但主题如出一辙。

“我们不喜欢Dominic Hux！”

“拒绝种族歧视，拒绝法西斯！（No racism no Fascism）”

“Hux糟透了！（Hux Sux）”

集会的人群如出一辙都是年轻人，T恤胸前上印着那在Hux脸上打禁止符号的图片，群情激奋中似乎一点也感觉不到寒冷。不知道他们现在为什么会聚集在这条大路上。Rey看了一下路标，才意识到他们正准备堵截Hux的车。依据刚才电视里直播的时间推断，Hux刚刚结束演讲，正在离开发布会现场。他们守着路口，就等Hux的车转个弯，从两侧的高楼间开过来，一头钻进他们的包围圈里。

Rey不觉得这是个好主意，她从来没有理会过大学里那些政治社团的传单。说实在的，换一个街区，就没人敢在这么晚出来，再在更晚的时候自己完成回家的路了。Han正抱着胳膊，远远观看。“这群小鬼，我希望当年没这么疯过。我想想，应该还有别的路走。刚才Maz跟Leia打过电话了，她应该不介意多等一会儿。”说完他准备回车里，他可不想被塞一个纸板，被小鬼们拽去一同发疯，落得个在警察局里醒来的结局。可是Rey拽住了他。

Han回头，看到Rey正小心地指着天空。她正原本看着那个方向，可是Han看过来的时候却低下了头。“Mr. Solo，不要朝那个方向看——我认真的，不要看！”她硬是把他拽到了车后，躲在了阴影中。赖在车后座上的Chewie一脸好奇地看着他俩。

“怎么回事儿？”Han有点恼火，Rey手劲大得拽得他有点疼。掸开她的手之后，他看到她恐慌的眼神。

“Mr. Solo，如果我没看错，你儿子他——他正飞在天上，”她又拉住Han，以免他一听到就窜出去，“别去，他会注意到你。”

“他在？”Han起初想挣脱Rey的手，但很快意识到她是对的，Ben会看见他。他小心翼翼地问，“你确信？他在干什么？”

Rey点点头，“如果刚才我还有点疑虑，现在完全不会了。他现在就在那儿，盘旋在人群的头顶——用他的蝙蝠翅膀。”

Han愣了一下。“我从来不知道他还有双蝙蝠翅膀。”他最终这么说。

“也不是蝙蝠翅膀，”Rey努力形容着，“更像是……恶魔翅膀，圣经里的那种。”她没有详细叙述它们的模样，如何瘦骨嶙峋，从钻出后背的肌肉，朝两边张开，融入夜色中，染上激光手电筒的点点红光。

他为什么会在这里？Rey想起来，他在Hux演讲的时候紧跟在他身后。一个和Hux达成交易的恶魔，会对反对Hux的人群做什么？毛骨悚然的感觉窜上她的后背。

然而Han没有想到这些，他还在挣扎着要不要去看一眼，即使完全清楚自己看不见任何超自然的灵体，哪怕是自己的儿子。

这时候传来了警笛声，几辆警车从后面开了过来，停到了路边。人群瞧了一眼从车上钻出来的警察，继续自顾自地挥动纸板和荧光棒。他们的集会还没有违反什么法规，警察们除了盯梢什么也做不了。

然而情况和他们想象的有些不一样。从车里钻出来的警察们站好了队形，朝他们端起枪口。集会人群注意到了，开始不安地扰动。

Han扒着车沿瞧了瞧。“我年纪大了，不知道现在的规矩和三十年前比起来改了多少，但现在肯定不是正常情况。”

Rey能确信这不符合常规。抬头看向天空，她看到了异端的来源。Han的儿子，曾经的Ben，现在不知名的魔物，正浮在半空中，朝这里举起双手，舞动着手指，如同在弹一把无形的竖琴。不，更像是在牵动着木偶上的丝线。透过路灯点亮的夜空，她看见了他的表情，陶醉似的闭着眼睛，操控着整个警队的一举一动，指挥着他们填装弹药，上膛举枪。

“不，他想杀死他们！”Rey喊了出来。除了她，在场没有人看得到即将发生的事件的幕后主使是谁。在场的近一百人会遭受枪击，其中大多是她的同龄人，他们现在还无法相信警察会真的开枪。他们不知道他们被恶魔控制了心智。只有她知道，他们真的会开枪。

她转身跑到向车斗，从拽出了一把沉重的钳子。没等Han制止，她就冲了出去，一抡铁钳，朝半空中的恶魔砸了过去。

“我看得见你！”她大喊，“停下来！我知道你在做什么！”

钳子穿过人影，掉到地砖上，声音被人群的嘈杂声吞没了。他们都在瞧着她，完全不知道她在对谁说话。回头一看，警察们还在举着枪，但满脸都是困惑，正在用询问的眼神互相打照面。

“那就有趣了。”Rey听到了一个属于年轻男人的声音，转回头，她抬起下巴，看不见长着角的人的脸。眼帘中只有一个在背光中缓缓落在地面上站定的黑色人影，两块皮革色泽的翅膀扇动着，送来了闻起来像是被血染过的空气。


	5. Chapter 5

还没睁开眼睛，Rey就感到了一阵眩晕，就好像刚刚才被冲着鼻梁打了一拳——她的确体验过被打鼻梁的滋味，已经是将近十年前的事了，但是酸柠檬气味的通感一直存留在记忆仓库里。闭紧双眼躺着，良久之后，眩晕终于退去，她才重新睁开眼睛，打量被眼皮隔在外面的橙色世界。

眼前是脏兮兮的水泥天花板，天光透过粘了死虫子扁尸体的小窗口，从高处投进狭小的房间，在地面上画出书本大的一块金黄色正方形。Rey一顶胳膊拐，从带着仿皮垫子的靠墙长椅上爬起来，意识到自己被关进拘留所了。拘留所里总是混合着消毒水和除臭剂的味道，她被关过一次，因为被卷进了一场街头斗殴。

回想到这次被关进来的原因，Rey“腾”地站了起来。Finn在哪里？

想起他已经离开了，她立马把思绪扯到Han和Chewie，还有那名长着翅膀的恶魔。Rey想起昏倒前最后看到的事物，一只骨节耸立的大手，在她眼前挥了一下，黑雾就从眼眶边缘开始，逐渐笼满了她的整个视野。失去意识的瞬间，除却妖物降临带来的害怕，她想到的全是那只手看起来有多么像人类。和人类毫无区别，与精怪故事里提及的完全不同，没有锋利的尖爪，圆润的指甲盖上泛着健康的的肉红色。他也许已经不是Han的儿子了，但至少，外观上来看，他和一个穿上恶魔犄角和翅膀的常人没有几分区别。

Rey又飞快地回想起那双眼睛——黄色的瞳仁，甚至会在夜里发光，夜幕降临后狼眼点起的灯笼。她说不上，如果Han和她一样，能够看到Ben现在的样子，是会欣慰儿子依然保持着人类的大多数形态，还是会因为那双眼睛里忽明忽暗的鬼魅而感到恐惧？

还好对面的床铺上没有躺着另一个被拘留的，她在单间里来回走了几圈，最终走向门口，使劲拍了几下带窗户的门。

这间屋子应该离值班室挺远，过了几分钟，才有个带着制帽的摇摇晃晃走了过来。

“敲什么敲？”他胳膊撑着门，“我在监控里看到了。”

Rey知道自己该问什么，她急着出去，“警官先生，请问一下，我是怎么被关进来的？”

“昨晚上？”他从口袋里掏出手机看了看，“你不是新闻中心前面闹事的学生么，隔壁还关了十几间呢，走得差不多了。有没有人来保释你？”

她想不出来能有谁愿意数额可观的美元把她捞出来，上次她可是呆满了两天，才被确认无辜。

“我可以给我老板打个电话。”先欠他点钱，没别的办法了。

警员哼了一声，看了一眼屏幕，把手机举到耳边，慢吞吞地朝外走了出去。走到一半，他折了回来，手机指着Rey挥了挥。“有人来保释你了。”

走出警局大门的时候Finn给Rey扣了一顶遮阳帽，挡住了刺目的阳光。Rey的脑子里充斥着“为什么他老给我戴帽子”的奇思，但实际说出来的话比较实际。

“你怎么找到我的？我以为你已经去避难了。”

Finn耸耸肩，“我已经到机场了，却在候机大厅的电视机上看到了新闻。虽然电视台给影像做了面部模糊处理，但我还是能认出你来。”他有点局促，转过身拦车。盛满乘客的出租车一辆辆地从他们面前驶过。他把手揣进了兜里。“你无亲无故的，我想不到还有什么人会去警局保你。”

Rey不敢相信Finn只身折返，只是因为在电视屏幕上看到了疑似她的身影。真的不是因为有什么牵涉其中的事没处理完？“你联系上Han了？”

“Han？”Finn摁手机的手停了下来，“昨天的示威，他也在场？”

“是。”

“啊，”Finn的表情有些困惑，仿佛被逼着从思考一件事换到另一件事，“电视上报导抓的全是大学生，难道是他溜得太快？”

Rey心口一沉，“Finn，Han可能被……那个恶魔抓走了。”

Finn看着她的眼神有些复杂，Rey吞咽了一下，她知道他不会这么容易就接受鬼神的存在。宗教信仰是一回事，相信凡人能掺入不可知生物的世界，那就是另一回事了。她自己也没法全然想象。然而，沉默的片刻之后，他只是轻微地点了点头。

“他的儿子。曾经的儿子。”Finn点点头，“他昨天也在？他有没有伤害到你？”

“他……”Rey摇摇头，“他好像很怕我。”

 

Ren在大发脾气，Hux感觉得出来。他把风衣丢给管家，接过茶杯，慢悠悠地走上楼梯。虽然不想亲自处理魔鬼级别的情绪失控，但是Ren真的可能会把他家砸了。Ren昨晚的活儿干的不错，叫警察亮一亮枪管，示威的人就全退缩了。那些带头人一个不落地按妨碍治安罪带走，没有肢体冲突让媒体发挥想象力。他的担心不无道理，按照Ren的脾性，枪被用于威慑而不是使用，已经算超出水平了。一手慢吞吞地动手解领带，Hux思忖着这回又是什么事端。他下午还有个集团内部的财务会议要出席。在不需要魔鬼出马的时候，他希望他能老实呆着。

走进卧室的一瞬间，他庆幸茶杯已经随手放在了餐厅里，所以现在差点掉到地上的是一碗布丁。他的床上捆着一个人——不是双手捆在床头柱的那种捆法，而是双手捆在背后的那种，人还在昏迷不醒。看清那是什么绳子之后，Hux郑重地解开了一颗纽扣。

“Ren！”他把手伸进衣服，使劲抠那枚倒十字烙印，即将爆发，“Kylo Ren，你到哪里去了！”

火苗从地板上升起，沾到阳台门口的盆栽，枯了一片。Ren从退散的火焰和灰烬中现身，却没有站起来，缩成了巨大的一团，坐在地上搂着膝盖，即使Hux走到他面前，踢他几脚，也没有站起来。

“你把什么东西带进我房间了！”Hux非常生气地用脚揣着Ren的大腿，只恨已经把皮鞋换成了毛拖鞋。他指着床上在昏迷中挪动的流浪汉，激动地浑身颤抖，“这是什么人——这是我的床！”

Ren把脸从臂弯里抬起来一会儿，朝床头看了一眼，又把脸藏了回去。“我爸。”他的声音从胳膊下闷闷地传了过来。

“如果没记错，你说过，你是‘地狱之子’，”Hux哼了一声，迈腿走到阳台上的圈椅边一屁股坐下，巴不得和那个脏兮兮的老头离得远点，当然还有在他卧室里哭唧唧的魔鬼，“我得承认，他的样子糟透了，但和我想象中的‘地狱’还差得远。”

“不是这样，他是我身为人类时的父亲。”Ren抬起脸，额头上一块皮肤被膝盖压出红色的浅坑。

“我不知道你曾经是人类。”

“人类的身体只是我降临前的一副容器。”说到这个话题，Ren的神色开始收敛了，但Hux还是不想直接看他那副情绪过剩而泪光盈盈的眼睛。“这个男人，他和一个女人给我提供了凡人的躯壳，直到主人将我的灵魂剥离出来，给我真正的自由。从此以后我和这对夫妇就没有任何干系了，但他们不这么认为，他们不理解，还对那副躯壳有所留恋，他们只是——他们只是制造水晶杯的人，”他试图解释，“他们不知道重要的只有杯子盛放的东西，比如，”他指了指Hux摆在腿上的杯子，“布丁”。

Hux把装布丁的杯子重重地落在了扶手上。“那么，你可以解释一下，为何要把你的生身父亲绑架进我的房子？”

“我没有选择!”Ren抗议地很大声，似乎他非常有理，“他不知从哪找了个阴阳眼的女孩，打算追捕我，我只能提前一步把他抓住——”

“我的房子！”Hux的声音比他还要高亢。

“这是我第一个想到的地方！”Ren站了起来，似乎想用体格威慑来强迫他的观点。

Hux指着肋下的烙印，提醒他们的从属关系，这是更加有据可依的威慑。“绑架一旦招致外界注意，搞臭我的名声，你这契约就偿不清了！”

“你的名声还不够臭吗！”Ren被转移注意力，刚才的悲切已经变成了一腔不满，“我给你收拾了那么多烂摊子，每一次，每一次！”

“那和被记者跟踪报道参与绑架囚禁完全不一样！”

“我当然——”Ren正张嘴说着，突然闭上嘴，转回身，看向了床。一头灰白乱毛的糟老头被吵醒了，哼哼了几声，随即发现自己动弹不得，挣扎起来。

“见鬼！”老头大声地诅咒，那嗓门和Ren一模一样，“谁把我用SM用的绳子捆上了，”说完他惊恐地瞧向了站在床头的Hux，“是你！”

Hux抱着胳膊，对Ren说，“他认识我？”

“所有人都认识你。”Ren面无表情地回答。

“年轻人，你在跟谁说话，”老头的神色变得紧张起来，“Ben，是你吗，我知道是你！”他抬头瞧着Hux身边几寸的空白地方，在空气中寻找一丝踪迹，距Ren真正的位置差了只有一点。

“Ben？”Hux勾了勾嘴角，“真是个——常见的名字。没想到。”他看着滚动的老头，几乎有点不忍心。当然他更加不忍心的是一床床品，“Ben，把他从我房间弄出去。”

“不要叫我Ben！”Ren大声抗议，一挑指头把他父亲悬浮起来，吊在半空中，“给我一个没人打扰的空间，我要修改他的记忆。”

“你还可以修改人的记忆？”Hux不知道是该去开拓这项业务还是担心Ren会把这用在自己身上。

“对他？已经改了好几次了。”Ren有点不耐烦，“已经有好几次了，他差点找到我。这回我直接把他的记忆洗到三十年前好了，他到时候连我妈是谁都不会记得。”

“你妈是谁？”

Ren谨慎地看了Hux一眼，“不关你的事。”接着他联想到了什么事，“哦，那个笔记本电脑给你找回来了，就在你书房里。”

Hux朝书房走去。老年人还在呼唤，“他就在这房间里对不对！”接着又对着完全错误的方向露出深情的瞪视。Hux扣着纽扣，想着自己要处理的父子关系绝对不是时间最差的，至少他老爹不负众望地得了帕金森。“别把这儿搞太糟。”不然永远别想在这里睡。Hux把自己关进了书房，亲手处理那只笔记本里的内容。

如果不用担心消息再度泄露，他直接就叫手下人处理了。蓝色的图形在桌面扭曲变形，直到整个西海岸的地图呈现出来，渐渐放大，出现清晰的城市街道。Hux睁大了眼睛，注视着熟悉的景象。他从书桌边站起身，推开门回到卧室。

老头还被捆得像个粽子一样，横躺着漂浮在空中，闭着眼陷入安静的昏迷。Ren的双手隔空罩在他的头顶，似乎正在施加什么法术。察觉到Hux的破门而入，Ren手一松，不满地回头一瞪。Hux把手举到肩前，表示没有敌意。

“我是不想打断来着……但是Luke Skywalker，”Hux瞧了一眼掉进他床里的老家伙，“他就在五百米范围之内。”      

 

整个房间里Rey认识的其他人只有Chewie，但他坐在沙发里一句话也不说。Finn比她还要紧张，甚至不敢直视Organa的脸。Rey告诉自己要镇静——Organa是平日里只能在电视上见到的人，面相威严，但现在正露出了最多的温和——尤其在她前夫被儿子绑走了的情况下。一个黑头发的男人正在给她演示着屏幕上的东西。

“BB8丢了，但是我们至少取回了里面的一部分数据，”他的语气中包含着遗憾，但是又在用振奋的语气鼓励自己，“老Tekka生前跟我说过，他搜集了近十年的信息才把它做出来，一定要转交给您。”

“愿他安息。”Organa长叹了一口气。

Rey想起Finn告诉她过，他选择离开秩序党特殊行动组的原因。他们找到年迈的科学家，没收了他的研究成果，第二天老人就突发心脏病去世了。Finn觉得其中蹊跷。他参与HUX集团的招聘时只是想找份稳定工作，不想成为他们的爪牙，涉入浑水。他说他怀疑当初能击败几名常青藤毕业生获得职位，可能是因为他长了一层适宜犯罪活动的皮肤。

她看向Finn，他果然在用那种眼神看着她。

“我现在不会再有危险……”她有些犹豫，“你可以去搭飞机了。”他应该到一个新地方重新开始生活。

“你不会真正地安全，”他的声音很低，仿佛怕被Organa听到，“魔鬼看到你了，他知道你能看到他。还有，她需要你帮忙找Han，我不会走的。”

Organa还是听到了他们的小话，暂时制止了Dameron的汇报。“Finn，你说的没错，我需要Rey帮助我们定位魔鬼的位置。你有什么能帮我们的？”

被这么一问，Finn有点傻眼，但是很快又跟上节奏，“哦哦，我在HUX集团呆过半年，进过他们几间重要的办公楼，Hux竞选团队议事的地方，还有他们私下关人的地方。”他朝Dameron点了点头，“但是我不确信现在我的身份卡还有用。”

“他们不会把Han关在那里，像我一样，”Dameron耸耸肩，“况且，在我逃脱之后，估计他们也不敢冒着地址被我透给警方的危险继续用它了……重要的是，魔鬼抓走了Han，而不是Hux抓的。一个魔鬼会把捉到猎物藏在哪里？”

他说的很轻松，沉浸在问题本事，所以Rey看得出他不知道魔鬼正是他敬爱的上司的儿子。

“所以我们需要先找到Luke，”Organa的声音很平静，“除了Luke出马，我们无法夺走魔鬼的猎物。”她的眼神很坚定，却无法掩饰彻夜未眠的疲惫，“我们接下来要兵分两路，一组人按照地图的指示去找Luke，一组人寻找Han被关在了哪里……Rey，虽然我无法对你下达命令，但除了我，你是我们中唯一一个可以看到魔鬼的人了。我无法委托别人做这件事。”

Rey抿住嘴，点点头，“我去找Han。”看到Finn凑近过来，她加上一句，“我们去找。”

Organa露出了欣慰的神情，“那就太好了。Poe，能把你的红色小队借给他们吗？”

Finn摇头，表示这不是好主意。“这事人不能多，会引发警惕。魔鬼和Hux有合作关系，他要囚禁人，就只能用他的地盘。纽约城里根本捂不住秘密，如果想把Han藏在公众视线之外，就只能去城外。我知道Hux的三处近郊私产，其中有两处已经给团队拿去公用了，也就是说只有一间实际可用的地方。我知道该怎么混进去。”

Poe耸耸肩，看着Organa。她正看着Finn，面色凝重地嘱咐他。“这有关Han的性命。我不清楚魔鬼打算怎么处理他，但是绝对不是什么善意的手段。Finn，我信任你，这回就按照你的主意。”她没有更好的主意。她假装自己是个普通人，假装从来看不到混迹在人类之中的幽灵鬼怪，几十年下来，已经失去了与他们斗争的能力，只能把要事转手给更有能力的年轻人。

“你已经熟悉搜寻系统怎么用了，Poe，带上你的人，把Luke给我揪出来。”她对Dameron派了任务。

“没问题，长官。”他花哨地敬了个军礼，后退着走出会议室的门，把剩余三个人留在了房间里。Rey看着坐在对面，承担着远远多于她应该承受范围的压力的政客，心里依然盘旋着困惑了很久的问题。

“Organa女士，我一直想问个问题，”Organa转过脸看着她，鼓励她继续说下去。“昨天我看见Ben的时候——是的我知道他是谁——他一开始只是很好奇，好奇有人能看到他。但是之后他的表现很奇怪，直接用迷魂术把我放倒了，就像要躲开我似的，躲得越远越好。为什么？您知道原因吗？”

Organa沉默了，但没有让她等很久。

“Ben从小就是个害羞的孩子，不怎么跟我们讲话。”她讲述着回忆里的事，却没有像Han一样露出陷入回忆的眼神，如同叙述一卷故纸里的旧事，“所以他出现行为失当的时候，我们只当他像大多数害羞的孩子一样，得了抑郁症，就带他看医生。药片让他看起来正常了——看上去而已，”她摇摇头，“我们想停止Luke对他的训练，让他像个普通人一样生活。但是事与愿违，他已经走得太远了。”

“我听Han说，Ben自己召唤了恶魔。”

“恶魔不会被那么容易召唤，它们只是躲在黑暗里，等着脆弱到无法自己完成目标的人发出邀请，”Organa说，“对于能看到他们的人来说尤为如此。Luke就被邀请过，魔鬼让他以为他救不了我和Han，只有与他签订契约才能避免我们的死亡。但他拒绝了，他说那样只会让他活得更久，见证更多人的死亡。”她自嘲地笑笑，“听起来正是我的人生。”她看着Rey，缓慢地警告着她，“他已经不是普通人了，但他永远有弱点——魔鬼的弱点，Ben的弱点。作为魔鬼，他害怕看得见他的人，坚强到无法诱惑的人。作为Ben，他害怕去假设如果当初没有堕落，现在作为正常人会有这样一种人生。”Organa从脖子上摘下一串银链，把它递给了Rey，“这就是他。”

Rey打开了挂在上面的小匣子，如同20世纪初期的流行，银色的细纹中央有一张相片，上面是一个躲着镜头的男孩子。

“替我把Han带回来，”Organa说，“即使不能，你们自己也要安全地回来。”


End file.
